Apsalus Dragon
Apsalus Dragon (Ground Mode).png|Apsalus Dragon Ground Mode Apsalus Dragon (Space Mode).png|Apsalus Dragon Space Mode Juubi's Dragon Form.png|Transformed Apsalus Dragon Apsalus Dragon (アプサラスドラゴン) is a powerful newtype mobile armor. It was Piloted by Cloud. It is a Variant of the Extra Zeong. It is an Upgraded version of Gedo Juubi. Characteristics Apsalus Dragons would be the culmination of all of the test data of the previous three Apsalus units and it was over twice the size of the original two units. To compensate for balance problems in flight the Apsalus III mounted two Minovsky Craft Systems, which that could be lowered away from the main body to make the unit in place when firing close to the ground. Also, to overcome the problem of insufficient energy the Apsalus III mounted three Rick Dom II generators instead of one. Armaments *Beam Saber :The Beam Saber as were mounted on the Wrists of the Mobile Armor. *Mega Particle Cannon :The final model of the Apsalus has a beam cannon mounted inside the Dragon Based Cockpit that like the previous Apsalus, is capable of superheating earth and causing an explosion on impact. The beam cannon is able to project a thin beam just outside the barrel for a free range of motion without having to move the cannon itself. At full output, the charging process has the beam energy being shaped like an hour-glass before firing. *Large Funnel :The most dangerous weapons of the α Azieru are the 9 funnels stored in recharge racks on the rear skirt armor. They are equipped with built-in generators. Guided by the psycommu system, these remote weapons are capable of conducting all range attacks from great distances without the need for guiding wires and without interference from Minovsky particles. With their all range attack the α Azieru can attack multiple opponents from multiple angles, an attack that will destroy all but the most skilled pilots in the most advanced machines. They are also ideal for attacking nuclear missiles as their great operation range allows the α Azieru to destroy a nuclear missile outside of the explosion radius. The power rating of each funnel's beam gun is 20.4 MW. However, this is compressed into a smaller beam so it has higher penetrative damage, but does less overall damage than the mega particle gun. *Wire-Guided Psycommu Mega Arm :The α Azieru did not possess traditional arms; instead it was equipped with wire-guided psycommu mega arms. Essentially, these arms were composed of a hand unit that had built in verniers for maneuvering and wire, the length of which was stored in the mobile armor's large shoulders. These mega arms were guided by the psycommu system and had a wide range of movement. *5-Barrel Beam Gun :In place of hands, the α Azieru is equipped with a pair of 5-barrel beam guns. The beam guns have a power rating of 12.6 MW each and can be used to unleash a wide spread of beam shots that are most difficult to dodge. Because the beam guns are part of the mega arms, they can be launched and controlled as remote weapons capable of all range attacks. Lacking the range of the funnels, the beam guns were used more as mid-to-short range weapons that could attack from any angle. Features *Detachable Head The head of the Apsaulus was its cockpit, the Dragon head can detach from the main body and be used as an escape pod. *Psycommu System :A Psycommu is a device connected directly into the user's thoughts, through which the user can manipulate it by using his/her mind. The name derives from psychic and communicator. In essence, a psycommu system works by passively scanning the brainwaves of Newtypes, amplifying them in order to send the brainwave signal out long distances, and then translating these brainwaves into raw machine codes upon being received by the selected object. Since brainwaves are not affected by the radio interference property of Minovsky particles, at first it was mainly used to mentally control remote weapons, usually mounted with a single beam gun. This enabled the resurrection of BVR engagements, with bits and funnels being the first weapons able to engage targets without visual contact since the development of the Minovsky particle. Later on, the psycommu system was also used to increase response times. Background The Mobile Armor was originally Created by the Kuro Akatsuki, a criminal organisation comprising S-rank missing-nin and is the most wanted group in all of the shinobi world. Their main goal is to collect all of the Tailed Beasts made in the Ninja World for their plan of world domination. A has become the primary antagonistic force. People have Treated the Mobile Armor as the Gedo Gundam. At the Final Battle in the Ka Boa Bu, Apsalus Dragon was finally transformed into the Ten-Tails and faces Seven Jinchuurikis of the Eight Headed Serpent, Yamata no Orochi. With the combined efforts of the entire Hylian Federation, tailed beasts were freed from the Mobile Armor halting the Infinite Tsukuyomi only to find that the Unicorn Banshee attacks the Juubi's Vessel, Apsalus Dragon that resembled the Gundam. However, In the end she hears Cloud calling the Gundam which she faints and falls out of the cockpit and is caught by Zinnerman which stopped the Unicorn Banshee attacking the Apsalus Dragon. Later on Yuki Gekko witnessed the transformed Ten Tails from inside the City. Variants *MSN-06 Extra Zeong *MSN-09 Extra Blaster Zeong Trivia *The Apsalus Dragon's Ground Mode with Legs resembles the Metal Gear REX. *The Apsalus Dragon's Space Mode Resembles the Epyon in Dragon Mode. *The Apsalus Dragon transformed into Ten-Tails was based on Gedo Statue. Gallery Juubi vs Gundams.png|Apsalus Dragon Transformed Banshee vs Shinju.png|Juubi battles Gundam Cloud and his Weapons.png|Juubi and Kuro Akatsuki Juubi vs Cassandra.png|Juubi's Dragon Form Juubi's Dragon Form.png|Juubi's Dragon Form Naruto vs Juubi.png|Juubi and Naruto Kuro Akatsuki and Juubi.png|Juubi's Final Form Gundam and Juubi.png Team Kyoji and Gundam vs Juubi.png Gundam and Mecha King Ghidorah vs Juubi.png Category:Weapons Category:Gunpla